A Voice In The Wind
by Ino'sgirl1218
Summary: Kabuto's beloved Lord Orochimaru is dead because of that dumb ass Sasuke Uchiha! Kabuto has one final request from his master but after that Kabuto can't deal with the pain of losing his lord. READ TO FIND OUTWHAT HAPPENS! PLAEASE REVIEW! sex scene


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS**

**A Voice In The Wind**

Kabuto dropped to the ground by his former master his lifeless body it was cold and stiff his skin clammy and his once pale lips so full of life and love as Kabuto saw them were now blue and dead. He slid his 2 fingers down his lords eyelids closing them so his lord could rest in peace. Tears ran down Kabuto's cheeks as Kabuto held him in his arms. He loved him so much and he wished to be with him. Kabuto looked down off the cliff that had beautiful cherry blossoms trees all around him. Kabuto kept looking down at his master.

"Damn you Sasuke!This is all your'e fault!"

Kabuto yelled as he looked down at the valley you could see the sun rise and set clearly at this point where Kabuto sat and where Lord Orochimaru wished to be buried. Kabuto could clearly remember what his snake lord said to him *flashback*

"Kabuto-kun?"

Kabuto turned to see his lord and back at the bright lit moon as he said

"Yes, My lord?"

Orochimaru leaned back on his elbows and said

"My time here is limited and if something goes wrong with that damn Uchiha I want you too bury me here where we sit"

Kabuto looked back at Orochimaru,Kabuto's eyes lined with tears and his eyes glazed over.

"W-W-W-What are you talking about my Lord?"

Orochimaru just sat there he knew perfectly well that Kabuto knew what he was talking about. Orochimaru layed back and looked up at the stars and Kabuto felt the need to here Lord Orochimaru's heart beat.*End flash back* Kabuto wished to here his masters voice one more time to smell his sweet smell instead of the nasty roting smell there was still a hint of lavender and vanilla but but most importantly he wanted to hear his masters loud heartbeat and watch him sleep peacefully when Kabuto watched over him by his bed side when Lord Orochimaru was sick knowing Kabuto was there. Kabuto wiped his eyes and made a deep x marking the spot where he was going to bury his master. Kabuto found a flat rock and dusted it off for later use. Kabuto poofed back to the old hideout with his master he held him close as he stood out side staring at the old beat hideout so many memories. Kabuto's arms started to shake and he said out loud

"It won't be the same with out him here...But I'll full fill his wish."

Kabuto walked in to the hide out and went to the lounge and placed lord Orochimaru in the black,purple silk lined coffin it was more appropriate then his bed because thats where he died. Kabuto gave Lord Orochimaru a gentle kiss. Kabuto moved a few stray hairs from his lords face and put them back into place. He closed the lid and walked out the lounge. He started walking down the long,silent hallway. Kabuto's only light was from a candle he got from the wall. He walked to the tools room that was close to his masters chambers. Kabuto had the sudden impulse to go in. His hand shook as he turned the handle knob it squeak and bowed beyond entering on instinct. He was welcomed by the sweet smell of lavender and vanilla that swirled under his nose he sighed in shear pleasure. Kabuto thought he heard his masters voice

"Kabuto-kun the reports?"

Kabuto shook his head as he saw Lord Orochimaru look up at him he rubbed his eyes and his master was gone.

"Just my imagination..."

Kabuto sighed sadly and walked over to his masters bed and ran his finger tips along the cold purple silk sheets. He looked down at the wooden floor scuffed by the hours of him dragging his feet across the floor pacing back and forth on those nights where Lord Orochimaru was so sick that his life was in danger. Kabuto sat down on the bed and grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to him. Kabuto never got a chance to tell his lord how he felt. Kabuto cried into it his heart was throbbing in pain and he wanted to be with his lord he no longer had anyone any more because after Sasuke left he was all alone just like he was before Lord Orochimaru saved him. Kabuto wanted to die he was so alone and afraid but first he had to full fill his lord's wish. Kabuto put the pillow down and adjusted his glasses. He left the room and got to the closet that had the shovel and grabbed it he went to Lord Orochimaru's coffin and placed his hand on the lid and poofed him and the coffin to his masters final resting place. He dug deep into the ground and pretty soon his hole was around 10 feet deep and about 9 feet in length he placed his masters coffin in the hole he opened the lid and kissed his lord one more time and placed a rose from a near by bush another reason why this place was beautiful. Kabuto placed it in the coffin and closed it

"Good night my sweet lord"

Kabuto started to cry he stood and grabbed the shovel and as he cried he filled in the hole. He picked up the flat stone that he was going to use as a head stone and placed it on the fresh new dirt. He took out a sharp kunai and graved into the stone Kabuto read the words out loud

"Lord Orochimaru, Beloved master and was adored by one the man that never got to tell him how he felt"

Kabuto also added the three prong seal, the sound village symbol and a heart for his love. He placed a red rose on the head stone and Kabuto said one last goodbye before he left for the hideout. Kabuto walked to his masters chambers he opened the door and bowed again and walked over to his masters bed and then layed down on the soft sheets. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Kabuto was awoken by a sweet voice the voice of his masters.

"Kabuto,Kabuto wake up"

Kabuto opened his eyes and seen his lord

"M-M-My lord!"

"Kabuto thank you for full filling my request now I must go."

Kabuto's eyes went wide he didn't want to lose his master again he loved him so much

"My lord! don't leave! not again I won't lose you again! not again I can't live without your sweet voice,your laugh, the way you look at me even your creepy licking your lips thing! Don't leave me not again! I can't live without you! If you leave i'm nothing i'm not complete without you! I can't live without you!"

Kabuto sobbed loudly he finally told him how he felt or most of it. Lord Orochimaru smiled a bit

"Kabuto i'm sorry i have to go...Please don't cry your acting weak stop it..."

Kabuto lifted his glasses and wiped his eyes.

"I'm coming with you then! Your wish is full filled I have no reason to live!"

Lord Orochimaru sighed he didn't want his loyal assistant to kill himself or did he? Did he miss Kabuto? Did he actually love him?Kabuto pulled out a kunai and closed his eyes. He quickly ran the kunai along his jugular slitting his throat. He bled out the blood streaming down his neck he toppled over his eyes going black. Kabuto no longer felt pain he no longer felt alone. Kabuto was surrounded by a white light and he saw that same cliff that Lord Orochimaru was buried at. Kabuto saw his lord and ran over to him he tackled him in a hug.

"Lord Orochimaru!"

Kabuto hugged him and cried into his chest. Lord Orochimaru smiled and felt loved and he wanted to show Kabuto his true feelings. Lord Orochimaru held Kabuto stroking his hair

"I love you Kabuto, I always have"

Kabuto blushed and his heart raced

"I love you too my lord"

Lord Orochimaru pressed his lips to Kabuto's his warm,alive lips. Kabuto smiled and as his lord placed kisses on his neck he closed his eyes every touch was breath taking. Lord Orochimaru licked and nibbled gently on his neck he licked the soft spot on Kabuto's neck in soft circles. Kabuto moaned and felt his pants grow tight. Kabuto moaned and Lord Orochimaru took off Kabuto's clothes along with his own and he kissed down Kabuto's chest. Kabuto arched into his master as Lord Orochimaru licked Kabuto's head a little into his mouth the moistness of his lords mouth made Kabuto thrust into his lord's mouth wanting more of him. Lord Orochimaru put Kabuto's full length in his mouth taking Kabuto's cock in and out of his mouth. Kabuto moaned his erection growing he was just about to cum when Lord Orochimaru stopped and flipped Kabuto on his stomach. Lord Orochimaru sucked on his fingers getting them wet and slimy. He put one finger into Kabuto's ass and Kabuto cried out in pain. Lord Orochimaru put another one in and started to stretched Kabuto as he messaged Kabuto's walls. Lord Orochimaru pumped Kabuto hitting Kabuto's sweet spot. Kabuto moaned loud wanting his lord to take his right then and Orochimaru pulled out and Slid his growing cock into Kabuto. Kabuto's tight ass squeezed Lord Orochimaru's cock as he pumped in and out of Kabuto.

"mmmmmm Kabuto oh ya mmmmm"

Kabuto wrapped his hands around his own cock and started to masturbate in timing with Lord Orochimaru's thrust.

"mmmmmmm Lord Orochimaru!"

Kabuto moaned as he came on to his chest and hands a few minutes later Lord Orochimaru came into Kabuto the warmth filled Kabuto and they were both to tired to move Lord Orochimaru laid there inside of Kabuto he was in pure bliss. Kabuto crawled out from his lord receiving a moan for his lord. Kabuto snuggled into Lord Orochimaru's chest Lord Orochimaru wrapped him in a hug. Kabuto could hear his steady heartbeat,he could smell his sweet smell and hear his sweet gently voice as he went off to dreaming.

"I love you my sexy assistent"

"I love you too my lord..."

Kabuto said drifting off to sleep.

_END_

**I love this paring it's sooooo cute and it's actually real in the anime PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
